Kou Uraki
Kou Uraki (コウ・ウラキ) is the first main protagonist within the Gundam franchise to start his story within the military. During the signed armistice between the Earth Federation and Zeon, Kou enlisted as a test pilot and practiced flying captured Zakus in field tests. Though prohibited from trying the newest technology and flying the advanced Mobile Suits, Kou takes an immediate fascination to the top-secret prototype Gundam Unit 01. Not soon after its arrival, its heavily armed counterpart, the Unit 02, is hijacked by Anavel Gato. The inexperienced Kou hops into Unit 01 in spite of his fear of the veteran Zeon ace and pursues. Since the chief engineer of the Gundam prototypes, Nina Purpleton, trusts him in the MS, Kou is among those who engage in the wild goose-chase for the renegade Unit 02. The following months has Kou gradually mature his piloting skills, but his wounded pride from Nina's rash outburst lead to an unprepared Unit 01 to be badly wrecked in space combat. Frustrated by his dwarfing skills to the other aces, Kou temporarily parts with his crew to contemplate what he wants from life. After he rejuvenates his love for piloting, however, a rebuilt Gundam GP01 Fullburnern awaits his return to space. With his fine-tuned Mobile Suit, Kou hopes to resume his mission and to settle the score between him and Gato. Mission Mode Kou stars as one of the initial characters for the Those who Understand scenario in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3. He awakens in the unknown world and immediately tries his best to grasp his surroundings. After he obtains information that the planet is livable for humans, Amuro finds him. Deciding to work together with the other ace pilot, Kou accompanies Amuro to the area in which he last spotted life signs. As they are attacked by enemy forces, Setsuna arrives to assist them. Once the hazards in the area are cleared, Kou and company are introduced to Tiffa, who informs them that they are on another planet. Joking that nothing will surprise him anymore, he agrees to follow Amuro's plan to reunite with their allies and learn more about their current situation. Based on the information he gathered, Kou informs them of another location he previously tracked with possible human life. He warns that it may be another area filled with enemies and launches in his Gundam to provide support. In battle, he spots Unit 02 and challenges Gato to a duel. Kou explains his past history with Gato to Amuro and Setsuna, stating that he will keep fighting until he captures Gato. From then on, Kou remains cooperative with their plans to look for their friends and suggests keeping an open eye for ally distress signals. He later accompanies Setsuna to meet with Banagher and helps them save Audrey and company from Char. Kou takes a cautious stance when dealing with Knight Gundam, repeatedly asking his comrades to wait for more reconnaissance before declaring the mysterious Gundam an enemy during the For Peace chapter. Quotes *"Ensign Uraki, launching!" *"You're mine!" *"Why you!" *"This is it!" *"I see how it is!" *"I'm a pilot too, you know!" *"Ensign Uraki, launching in Gundam!" *"Let's hurry! We have to join up with the others!" *"The more time we spend, the more trouble we'll be in! We need to get in and out, fast!" *"Tuned up and ready to go! In this suit, I'm not worried about a thing." *"This isn't the right field either! Where is the one that I'm looking for?!" *"Doing good! All systems operating as normal... Let's go!" *"I'm a Gundam pilot too, you know!" *"There isn't a machine out there that I can't master!" *"What are you doing!? What happened to strategy!?" *"Stop! Stop! Stop!" *"I have something to believe in!" *"I won't let you get away!" *"Yaaaah! Get out of my way!" *"I'm glad you're okay! But the enemy is still fighting strong! Be careful!" *"At least let me handle the second front!" *"I'm glad you're okay! But the enemy is still fighting strong! Be careful!" *"There isn't a machine out there that I can't master!" *"Bam! Wha'd I tell you? Looks like my research paid off." *"Don't expect me to just back down!" *"Damn! I'm trapped!" *"I can't help but feel that your faith is helping me to grow..." *"I wish i could say that it was skill that got us through that, but it was probably more about the suit." *"I did it! I did it..." *"I won't be a rookie forever, you know!" Personality Since Kou enlisted to the military during a time of peace, he is painfully new to real combat and the trials of being a soldier. Eager to prove himself as Gundam's only pilot, however, he is an intransigent diehard when inside a cockpit. His enthusiasm is unmatched, but Kou suffers an inferiority complex when his piloting fails to match up to the expectations set for the Mobile Suit. Gato's jeers during their first encounter particularly stings Kou's pride, though they ironically encourage the youth to try harder. Simultaneously, Kou may liberally take reckless action if he sees those he cares about being taken for granted. When off duty, Kou is chaste and endlessly curious. His lady-killer friend, Chuck Keith, often laments Kou for being "ridiculously innocent" with women and barely better than a sheepish high schooler with romance. He mentions this because Kou gradually forms a mutual attraction with Nina yet is slow to progress into their relationship. As a sort of running gag, he has a huge distaste for carrots and clearly asks for them to be omitted from his dish at the ship's cafeteria. Perhaps as a moment of military humor, Kou's request lands him a mountain of the dreaded vegetable each time. Nina eats his portion for him, even if she teases Kou for it. Stats Kou has stats that share parallels with Gato's. Both pilots share the same Melee rating and have opposing Shot and Defense ratings. Kou has the strongest Shot while he has the lower Defense of the two. Both are above average pilots in the cast. Relations When a character builds a maximum level of intimacy with Kou, they will gain the Pilot Skill "Fighter's Will". When their MS is shot down, they will have greater defense upon their revival. The shop will have it available for purchase at 5,000 Gold. Since Kou is one of the initially available characters, the player's character can begin relations with him without needing to fulfill any special requirements. Kou has special SP attack quotes with Gato, Amuro (Char's Counterattack version), Uso, Heero, Jerid, Shin, Roux, Milliardo, and Treize. Partner Strike If the player's character builds their relationship with Kou to Level 2 in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, he may be given the chance to assist them in battle with his Partner Strike. *Assist type - Lock on :Mobile Suit - Gundam GP01 Fullburnern :Action - Shoots a series of powerful shots from Mobile Suit's long rifle External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Gundam Characters